totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kto się martwi o starożytność?
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 2 McKey w stroju z epoki chodzi, przez korytarz w pociągu. McKey: Witajcie lubi! Otóż co się raczyło wydarzyć w ostatnim porywającym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie... Zapoznaliśmy sześciu nowych rycerskich śmiałków, którzy raczą się zmierzyć z seniorami tego programu. Azaliż byli to Emma, Tony, Lukaninho, Kenneth, Cassidy i Bobbie. W czasie odcinka zawitaliśmy do romantycznego Paryża. Miasta artystów i wielkich pisarzy. Lukaninho zgolić sobie nogi zechciał, co być było najzabawniejszym momentem tej antycznej komedii! McKey wydaje z siebie odgłos podobny do śmiechu. McKey: Zadanie byłoż bardzo trudne, azaliż było podzielone na kilka oddzielnych etapów. Mężni uczestnicy, podzielili się i razem w drużynach ruszyli do walki o zwycięstwo! Tudzież Pelagia raczyć się pojawiła. Również Brendon i Pearl zawitali do nas... Ohh goście, goście! Tylko ich lubować! Jednakże zadanie zwyciężyła drużyna Emmy, Tony'ego i Tysona! Wygrywając tym samym nietykalność zapewnili sobie zacne prawo do wybrania reszty członków drużyny! McKey zostaje uderzona przez drzwi jednego z przedziałów. Pada nieprzytomna. Cassidy: Czy Zuomarket będzie jeszcze tańszy? Czy sekty dostaną kolejne rabaty? I kto jako pierwszy kupi parówki z nieochrzczonych dzieci? Tego dowiecie się w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie!!! Zuo Market... dla ciebie i twojej sekty! Obraz zaciemnił się Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców Przedział Zwycięzców był wyjątkowo luksusowy. Sufit był wysoko nad głowami nawet najwyższych uczestników, cały wykonany z drewna z Syberii ze złotymi zdobieniami. Znajdowało się tam siedem łóżek, z czerwonymi prześcieradłami. Przedział miał własną łazienkę i własny barek przy którym stały trzy stoliki, gdzie podawane były wysokiej jakości dania. Tony, Emma i Tyson nie umieli się nadziwić temu przepychowi, który kojarzył się wszystkim z Europą. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Świetnie jest wygrać pierwsze zadanie... co prawda boje się tego, że zdobędę dzięki temu rywali... cóż. Mam nadzieje, że nie znienawidzą mnie już po pierwszym dniu tutaj... a przedział zwycięzców? Przepiękny! Taki dostojny i europejski! Cud nie życie! Emma popijała gorącą czekoladę z Tony'm przy stoliku. Tony: Emmo? Emma: Tak Tony? Tony: Dzięki, że mnie przyjęłaś do swojej drużyny. Gdyby nie ty nie było by mnie już tutaj! Emma zarumieniła się. Emma: Dzięki, ale sam też dużo zrobiłeś! Tony: Naprawdę?! Co? Emma zaczęła duszkiem pić czekoladę na gorąco. Tak naprawdę nico poza tym, że Tony co chwilę mdlał nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Emma: Przepyszna ta czekolada! Nie uważasz? Tony: Jest dobra, ale pamiętasz? Zapytałem cię o coś! Emma: Tak... pomogłeś nam... mentalnie! Tony załamał się. (pokój zwierzeń)Tony: Pomogłeś nam mentalnie... czyli byłem tylko kulą u nogi, ale nie mam tego za złe nikomu. Fakt, że wygraliśmy był już wystarczająco dziwny... Cieszę się, że tu jestem i w sumie już wiem, kto mi się tutaj podoba! Do przedziału wszedł Tyson i natychmiast usiadł koło Tony'ego i Emmy. Tyson: O czym rozmawiacie? Emma: A o niczym. W sumie dopiero się poznajemy. Tyson: O to miłe. Mam do was sprawę... Tony: Tak? Jaką... Tyson: Wiecie... samemu tutaj nie da się dojść daleko... chyba, że ma się na imię Fatima... Tony: Czyli... Tony cały aż podskoczył ze szczęścia, niestety potknął się i upadł na twarz. Emma: Nic ci nie jest Tony? Tony: On nam chyba proponuje sojusz! Tony uścisnął rękę Emmy. Emma: S..serio? Tyson: No tak. Stanowimy zgraną grupkę. Emmy: Chętnie. Wydajesz się dobry! Tony: Ja też się przyłączam! Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników W przeciwieństwie do Przedziału Zwycięzców, ten przedział był jego zupełną odwrotnością. Po podłodze latały szczury, a na ścianach pozawieszane były koje, które łamały się pod większym naciskiem ciała. Sprawiało to, że większość spała na podłodze ze szczurami. Jedynie Fatima leżała na Allice i Arianie, którzy służyli jej za łóżko. Allice: Jestem łóżkiem! Hura! Fatima uderzyła Allice z gazety. Fatima: Weź mi nie krzycz do ucha! I bądź cicho. A najlepiej operacyjnie zaszyj sobie usta... wszyscy na tym skorzystamy! Allice: Tak! Arian: Emm... a tak właściwie dlaczego służę ci za łóżko? Fatima: Ponieważ mnie kochasz, a ja to wykorzystuje... masz 100 dolarów? Arian: Oczywiście, że tak! Arian daje Fatimie 100 dolarów. Fatima: A teraz topless! Kimberly oblała Fatimę wodą, a ona momentalnie odskoczyła. Fatima: Co ty niby tutaj robisz?! Kimberly: Daje przyszłość mojemu wzrokowi... serio. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać twoich flaków! Wszyscy odsunęli się od Fatimy i Kimberly. Wiedzieli, że szykuje się między nimi walka. Fatima: Coś ty powiedziała? Kimberly: To... co słyszałaś? Słuch już też masz jak u staruszki? Fatima: Wiesz co? Mów do Ariana! Arian: Ale... co ja? Kimberly: O weź się chodź raz odważ na coś? Fatima: Wiesz. Z zamiłowania nie rozmawiam z paszczurami... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Ona mnie tak wkurza... jak w Ameryce tolerowałam jeszcze jej zachowanie, to w Europie nie mam na to najmniejszego zamiaru! Jej poplecznicy jej nie pomogą! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: OMG! Czy wy widzieliście to samo co ja? Ona nazwała moje jędrne meloniki jak to pasztety mówią ... nawet nie pamiętam co ona powiedziała! Moja krew zmieniła kolor ze złości! (pokój zwierzeń)Peter: Lubie placki... Tymczasem Selisha obserwowała Bobbie'go, który bawił się jakimś ustrojstwem. Bobbie: O tak... pokaże na co mnie stać! I żaden pseudo samuraj mi w tym nie przeszkodzi... Naglę zaczepił do Kenneth. Kenneth: Hej dziwny! Co wyrabiasz? Bobbie: Ja? Ja tylko próbuje was wszystkich zabić! Bobbie zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kenneth: Wiesz co? Bobbie: Tak? Kenneth: Jesteś dziwny... Kenneth zniknął w kolejnym przedziale. (pokój zwierzeń)Kenneth: Bobbie jest inny niż wszyscy. Cały czas gada o jakiś starszych, że ta Selisha jest w zmowie z jakimiś samurajami, że coś tam jeszcze i że nas pozabija. No proszę was. Kto w ogóle go tutaj przygarnął? Selisha wyrwała przełącznik z rąk Bobbie'go i roztrzaskała go w drobny mak. Selisha: Selisha-san nie pozwoli, by Bobbie-sempaj zawładną światem! Bobbie: A ty w ogóle wiesz co planuję? Bobbie śmiejąc się wszedł do kolejnego przedziału. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Martwię się o nasz świat... Bobbie jest nastawiony na zniszczenie świata, a ja nie mogę do tego dopuścić! Muszę obronić ten świat nawet za cenę własnego życia! Fer sama i opuszczona siedziała z tyłu pociągu. W końcu ze zdjęciem diabła przyszła do niej Cassidy. Nie chciała ona pomóc Fer. Miała ona tylko ochotę pośpiewać do diabła. Fer: Hej... Cassidy: Ave! Jak tam! Cieszysz się, z tego, że będzie apokalipsa? Już niedługo! Fer: Normalnie bym się cieszyła... ale dzisiaj. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty. Cassidy: Co się stało? Fer: Wiesz... strasznie mi smutno po eliminacji Yoanny. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się ze sobą, a teraz... czuje się samotna! Cassisy: Rozumiem... to może dla rozweselania pośpiewamy do diabła? Fer: Nie mam humoru na to... może innym razem? Cassidy: No jak chcesz... ale wiesz... szatan nie poczeka wiecznie! Fer: Zapamiętam to sobie... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Nie wiem... jakoś nie przekonuje mnie myśl o zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Cassidy. W sumie jest satanistką, ale co po za tym? Nie pasujemy do siebie jeżeli chodzi o charakter, muzykę jakiej słuchamy po prostu nic! Yoanno wróc! (pokój zwierzeń)Cassidy: Sądzę, że szatan każe nam z Fer się zaprzyjaźnić! Wydaje mi się, że ona myśli identycznie! Jesteśmy stworzone by połączyć więzy naszej krwi! Ave! I pamiętajcie Zuo Market! Dla ciebie i twojej sekty! Naglę pociąg zaczął przyśpieszać, gdy Kimberly wychyliła się z za okna naglę wielki kawałek materiału wpadł na jej twarz. Przerażona szybko schowała głowę z powrotem do pociągu. Lukaninho: Co to ma niby być? Kimberly: Będziesz tak stać, czy mi pomożesz? Lukaninho: No już, już... nie gorączkuj się tak... Lukaninho zdjęć materiał z głowy Kimberly. Kimberly: W ogóle. To co to ma być? Lukaninho: Nie wiem... nie znam się na kolorkach flag Europy. Kimberly uderzyła się w głowę. Kimberly: Serio?! Nie poznajesz flagi Włoch?! Ludzie! Jesteśmy ze Włoszech! Rozumiecie co to znaczy?! Peter: Pasta?! Allice: Rzeczy, których nie umiem wymówić? Peter i Allice przytulili się. Peter: Czyli wróciliśmy do domu! Nic nie rozumiemy tak! Allice: Wróciliśmy do... emm a gdzie my w ogóle mieszkamy? Wszyscy uderzyli się w głowę na myśl o IQ Allice i Petera. Godzinę później cała grupka stała już przy Forum Romanum w Rzymie. Rzym, Forum Romanum Czternaście uczestników stało już w ruinach Forum Romanum. Fatima nie patrząc na nic przyklejała właśnie gumę do kolumny, która liczyła sobie z 2000 lat, a McKey stała obok Tysona, Tony'ego i Emmy, którzy właśnie mieli wybrać osoby do swojej drużyny. McKey: Witajcie w Rzymie! W jedynym z najstarszych miast Europy. Mieście, gdzie starożytność i nowoczesność idą w parzę i gdzie metro ma aż dwie linie! Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć o Rzymie. Dobre pasty, piękne widoki, upał, malownicze zachody słońca, upał, Koloseum, upał, wielokulturowe miasto i upał! Fer: Dlaczego powtórzyłaś upał, aż cztery razy? McKey: Ponieważ tutaj cały czas jest gorąco! Fer: I? McKey: Nie ważne. Nie jesteśmy tutaj po to by bezsensownie siedzieć... Fatima: W takim razie po co ja tu jeszcze stoję! Nie byłam na zakupach w Paryżu no to proszę was... już Rzymu sobie nie odpuszczę, a jak nie będę paradować nago! Arian: Nago? McKey: Super... będziemy mieli wielu nowych męskich widzów. Nie ważne. Dzisiaj Tony, Tyson i Emma dobiorą sobie członków swojej drużyny.'' Kimberly zabiła Tysona wzrokiem. On natomiast schował się za Emmą. Emma: Nic ci nie jest? Tyson: Nic... wiesz. Kimberly mnie trochę przeraża i tyle. Emma: Czy wy nie byliście czasem parą? Tyson: No tak byliśmy, ale tak jakby, gdy byłem na haju pocałowałem Zach'a i nie umie mi tego wybaczyć... Na twarzy Tony'ego zagościł uśmiech. Sam chciał pocałować Tysona. Jednak, gdy biegł w jego kierunku upadł i stracił przytomność. McKey: Dobra... więc zaczynajcie. Kogo chcecie mieć w swojej drużynie? Tyson: Myśleliśmy o Selishy! Selisha: Tyson-san mówi o mnie?! Tyson: No tak... chodź do nas! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Robi się nie dobrze... muszę mieć Bobbie'go przy sobie, żeby czegoś nie zepsuł... McKey: Kto dalej? Selisha przystawiła katanę do gardła Tysona. Selisha: Bobbie! McKey: Taka jest wasza decyzja? Tyson: Tak, tak, tak! Tyson nerwowo potakiwał, a Bobbie stanął niezadowolony koło Selishy. (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Proszę, proszę. Pseudo-samuraj jednak uważa mnie za rywala... cóż. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko ją dosłownie zniszczyć! McKey: Kto jeszcze? Macie jeszcze dwa wolne miejsca... Tyson: Wiesz... chcemy kogoś mocnego, ale na pewno (coś przerwało) będzie to Allice i Peter! Emma: Allice i Peter? Tyson: No właśnie (coś przerwało) Allice i Peter! McKey: Skoro taka twoja wola, więc Allice, Peter! Dołączcie do drużyny Tysona! Tyson: Co?! Ja (coś przerwało) chcę mieć Allice i Peter'a w swojej drużynie! Emma: Jakiż ty jesteś szlachetny! Tyson:'' Poddaje się... '''McKey: A więc Tyson, Emma, Tony, Selisha, Bobbie, Allice i Peter. Jaką nazwę będzie nosić wasza drużyna? Drużyna zaczęła się naradzać. Wszyscy zgodnie wybrali nazwę "Autostopowicze", ale... Peter i Allice: Nazywajmy się Kaczuszki!!! right|150px Tyson: Co?! Selisha: Kaczki są dobre tylko w dobrym ramen! Nie jako nazwa drużyny Allice-chan! Bobbie: No to przynajmniej Trupie Kaczuszki! McKey: Pierwsze słowo się liczy... zatem Kaczuszki! Wszyscy oprócz Emmy, której ta nazwa odpowiadała obrazili się i odwrócili się tyłem do reszty. Emma: Podoba mi się ta konwencja! Ochronimy tym samym tysiące kaczek na ziemi! Allice: To miłe! Peter: Drużyna Kaczuszek! Fatima: I ukradli mi nazwę na drużynę! McKey: Zatem... puki o was pamiętam... Arian, Fatima, Cassidy, Fer, Kenneth, Kimberly i Lukaninho... macie jakieś propozycję? Fatima: No oczywiście, że mamy! Drużyna Bitch, please! Wszyscy upadli na Ziemie... Fatima: Nie wiem do końca co to oznacza, ale jest tam słowo Bitch. Więc taka nazwa drużyny będzie genialna! Kimberly: McKey! Czy rozważycie moje podanie o to bym odeszła z programu? McKey: Nie...right|150px Lukaninho: Po dłuższym zastanowieniu... nawet mi się podoba... Fatima: Widzisz? Przechodzisz na divovatowszą stronę mocy! Arian: Też tam chcę iść! Fer: Nie mogę... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Serio?! Drużyna Bitch, please!? Ależ poniżenie... nie dosyć, że wymyśliła to Fatima, z którą tak naprawdę nigdy nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego to jeszcze to... nie no ja się chyba zaraz powieszę! McKey: No to pierwszą część zadania mamy za sobą... w sumie nie było to nawet zadanie, ale to bez znaczenia. Teraz czas na prawdziwe zadanie! Rzym, Koloseum right|150px right|150px W środku Koloseum ustawiono wiele skałek zrobionych z surowego makaronu. Również uczestnicy zostali ubrali w zbroje z surowego makaronu oraz ich broń zrobiona była z surowego makaronu. Kimberly: Serio?! Surowy makaron! Emma: A dzieci w Afryce głodują! McKey: Oj tam, oj tam. Jak tak polecimy to porozmawiamy o tym. Dzisiaj odegramy pojedynek gladiatorów! Tyson: Ubranych w surowy makaron?! McKey: Włoski akcent... zatem... musicie bronić kapitanów waszych drużyn. Lukaninho: To my mamy kapitana? Nie żeby co, ale ja byłbym do tego najodpowiedniejszy! Jako piłkarz mam wyostrzony zmysł taktyczny! McKey:'' Za późno. Kapitanem Kaczuszek będzie Tyson! '''Tyson: Ja?! Serio? McKey: A z drużyny Bitch, Please... będzie to Fatima. Fatima: No chyba... hello! McKey: Więc jeżeli rozbijecie surowy makaron Fatimy lub Tysona wygrywacie. Bobbie: Łatwizna... zaraz zainstaluje moje bomby! Tyson: Łatwizna?! Popatrz na naszą drużynę! Peter zasnął na wózku inwalidzkich, a Allice zasnęła na ziemi, Selisha biegła do Bobbiego, a Emma pocieszała płaczącego Tony'ego. Bobbie: Jest git... macie mnie! Bobbie schwycił za makaronowy miecz. Tyson: A może my mamy jakieś minimalne szanse... Bobbie: Szanse? My wygramy! Tymczasem, po drugiej stronie Koloseum, Fatima pisała na swojej makaronowej "zbroi" napis "Diva, forever". Kenneth i Lukaninho w tym samym czasie trzymali Kimberly, która chciała sama roztrzaskać zdroje Fatimy. Kimberly: Błagam! Puśćcie mnie! Możecie mnie nawet wyeliminować, ale dajcie mi ją zabić tą pałką z makaronu! Lukaninho: Dlaczego tak się nią przejmujesz. Ją można bardzo łatwo wywalić. Kimberly: Uwierz... lepsi od ciebie próbowali. Ona ma więcej szczęscia niż rozumu... tak w proporcji 1000;0! Lukaninho: Wolisz odpaść przed nią? Kimberly: W życiu! Ja ją pokonam! Po tych słowach panowie w czarnych garniturach z cygarami zeszli z trybun. Kenneth: Kto to taki? Lukaninho: Nie mam pojęcia... Kenneth: Ciekawe, co tu się takiego dzieje. Masz jakiś pomysł? Lukaninho: A ja wiem? Pewnie jacyś sponsorzy, czy coś takiego... Naglę z czerwonym makaronem w kształcie odwróconego krzyża biegała Cassidy. Cassidy: Zuo Market! Dla ciebie i twojej sekty! Kenneth: A ona znowu o tym... Lukaninho: Dlaczego mi się wydaje, że połowa z nas wcale nie myśli o wygranej... Kenneth: Poprawka... połowa wcale nie myśli. Lukaninho: Racja... McKey: Gotowi? Pogadaliście, więc start! Wszyscy oprócz Fatimy i Tysona zaczęli się przemieszczać. Atakującymi w obu drużynach byli Lukaninho i Bobbie. Reszta miała ochraniać kapitanów i nie dać się zabić. W panice jednak wszyscy robili zupełnie coś innego. Na pierwszy plan rzucił się Bobbie, który gonił Fer. Bobbie: Możesz nie uciekać? Fer: Nie jestem taka głupia! Nie dam się tak łatwo zabić? Bobbie: Serio? Bobbie mocno odskoczył. Miał zamiar wskoczyć na plecy Fer, jednak ona schowała się za pagórkiem z surowego makaronu i zaczęła biec w przeciwnym kierunku. Bobbie natychmiast ruszył za nią w dalszy pościg. Bobbie: No dalej! Chcę zobaczyć co masz w środku! Fer: A ja nie, więc łaskawie odwal się ode mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Interesująca jest ta Fer... ma wolę walki i całkiem dobrze wie co zrobić by nie dać się złapać. Będzie interesującą postacią w mojej malutkiej i skomplikowanej grze... Fer: Co ty?! Bobbie zaczął ciskać w Fer balonami z wodą. Bobbie: Jeżeli makaron na tobie rozmięknie to już nic ci nie pomoże! Fer: Serio?! To zgodne z zasadami?! McKey: Szczerze? Nie obchodzi mnie to! Dalej! Ciskaj w Fer! Fer: Dzięki! Bobbie w końcu trafił w Fer. Ona upadła, a Bobbie dokończył sprawę. Bobbie ruszył w stronę, gdzie znajdowała się Fatima. Tymczasem Lukaninho rozbił już zbroje Emmy, Tony'ego, Allice i Petera. Lukaninho: Serio? Aż tak łatwo mi poszło? No... coś za łatwo... (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Zrozumiałem, że ta czwórka była tylko płotkami, dla prawdziwych graczy. Jasne było to, że Selisha czi się gdzieś przy Bobbie'm, a gdzie Selisha tam i Tyson! On na pewno sam nie został by na linii ognia... jednak... Naglę strzała z makarony, przemknęła obok Lukaninho. Ten natychmiast się odwrócił. Na przeciwko siebie stali Selisha i Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Proszę, proszę... gdzież to jest twój ukochany Bobbie? Selisha: Tyson-san prosił bym cię załatwiła. Selisha-san nie może się sprzeciwić rozkazom kapitana... Lukaninho: Serio? Aż tak mu ufasz? Selisha: Selisha-san nie rozumie... Lukaninho: Wie, że Bobbie go nie ochroni, więc gdzieś się kryje bez obrony. Pot kapnął na makaronową zbroję Selishy. Lukaninho wiedział, że ona ma plan i natychmiast do niej podbiegł. Wiedział, że Tyson wyskoczy z za kupy makaronu by go dorwać. '''Lukaninho:' Proszę, proszę! Tutaj jesteś! Lukaninho schylił się i strzała trafiła prosto w Selishę, która upadła za inną stertę surowego makaronu. Tyson zdenerwowany podbiegł do niej. Nie wiedział on bowiem, gdzie czi się Lukaninho. Tyson: Selisha! Nic ci nie jest?! Selisha: Tyson-san... po co tutaj przyszedłeś... dorwie cię i przegramy... Tyson: Mam to gdzieś! Powiedz... przeżyjesz? Selisha: Nie wiem... ale... teraz walczycie ty i Bobbie... złap za ten łuk z surowego makaronu i zabił Fatimę!! Tyson zaczął płakać. Tyson: Błagam... nie odchodź! Selisha: Dziękuje... za wszystko... Selisha zamknęła oczy, a Tyson jeszcze głośniej płakał. Naglę Bobbie stanął za nim i puknął go w głowę. Bobbie: Weź nie rób wiochy... to tylko dla żartów. Oni żyją... Tyson: A no racja... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Ale strzeliłem gafę... po prostu tak się przejąłem, że ktoś mógł przeze mnie zginąć, że nie wytrzymałem emocjonalnie... no i tak jakby wziąłem to na serio... Nie oceniajcie mnie! Jestem męski i w ogóle... Bobbie: Załatwiłem Cassidy, Fer, Kimberly i Kennetha. Zostali Lukaninho, Arian i Fatima do zabicia. A co z naszymi? Tyson: Nie chcę roznosić złych wieści, ale zostaliśmy sami. Bobbie: Tym lepiej dla nas... Tyson: A Lukaninho? On ciągle, gdzieś tu jest... Bobbie: Go zostaw mnie! Tymczasem u Fatima siedziała na Arianie. By było miękko. Arian: Fatimo? Fatima: Co osobo myśląca, że jest moim chłopakiem? Arian: Nic. Wiesz, że w sumie już tylko my i Lukaninho zostaliśmy? Fatima: Zrób coś dla mnie... Arian: Co tylko chcesz! Fatima: Zabij się... Arian: Słucham? Fatima: Jesteś biedny, niemodny... uwierz... lepiej jak popełnisz samobójstwo makaronowe... przynajmniej zginiesz w TV! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Ona przebiła moje serce... no więc nigdy nie strzelałem, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to się skończy jak skończyło?! Arian już celował "w siebie" z kuszy. Niestety. Strzała z surowego makaronu poleciała w zupełnie inną stronę niż by sobie tego życzył. Strzała trafiła w Fatimę, a wszystko to widział Lukaninho. Był wściekły i zaraz podszedł do Ariana. Lukaninho: Idioci! Co żeście najlepszego zrobili?! Arian: Kazała mi się zabić... więc posłuchałem! Lukaninho: Serio?! Błagam! Jesteście głupsi niż na to wyglądacie! Fatima: Hej! Myśl do kogo mówisz! Lukaninho: Zamilcz! Zmarli nie plotą głupot... Fatima: Ale... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No jak on mógł coś takiego powiedzieć?! Proszę was! Byłam w tym starej kamiennej misce najpiękniejszym trupem! A Arian? No on już wyleciał! Strzelił do divy. No chyba jest za jakaś kara! McKey: No cóż... zakończyło się dziwnie... dzięki głupocie Fatimy i Ariana drużyna Kaczuszek wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie! Cała drużyna przybiła grupową piątkę. Nie wyszło im to, ale był to szczegół. McKey: A drużynę Bitch, please! Czeka eliminacja... Cóż... Włochy nie były wam przychylne... Kimberly: Tak! Tak! Tak! Fatima jedzie do domu! Tak! Tak!!! Wszyscy patrzyli na tańczącą ze szczęścia Kimberly. Kenneth: Zdziwaczała... Fer: Lepiej ją zostawmy. Wszyscy rozeszli się. Kimberly sama tańczyła na środku koloseum. Ceremonia right|150px Cała siódemka siedziała już w wagonie przeznaczonym specjalnie do eliminacji. Wagon był wysoki. Wzdłuż wagonu były ustawione trzy rzędy ławek. Każda kolejna dalej od podestu McKey była ustawiona na wyższym podeście. McKey: Witajcie Drużyno Bitch please! Oto wasza pierwsza eliminacja... i mam wrażenie, że wcale nie ostatnia... Cassidy: Taaak! Kimberly: I z czego ty się cieszysz?! Lukaninho: A ty? Kenneth: Wręcz wiwatowałaś w Koloseum... Kimberly: To była chwilowa głupawka! McKey: A więc zatem... na kogo oddacie swoje głosy? Tak oto możecie je wrzucać do tej skrzyneczki. McKey wskazała na skrzyneczkę w rogu wagonu. Pokolei podchodzili do niej wszyscy i wrzucali do niej swoje głosy. Po chwili skrzyneczkę przyniosła do siebie McKey, która już wiedziała, kto miał odpaść. McKey: Widzę przed sobą siedem osób. Siedem zupełnie innych, oryginalnych osób, ale na tacy mam tylko sześć monet. Osoba, która nie otrzyma monety będzie musiała się spakować i zostanie wyrzucona w szczere pole z jedną zapałką i słownikiem włosko-angielskim. Lukaninho: I? McKey: I... nic. Lukaninho, ale ty nie musisz się martwić! jesteś bezpieczny! Lukaninho złapał swoją monetę. Lukaninho:'' To było raczej pewne... '''McKey: Cassidy... mimo, że jesteś strasznie irytująca to również zostajesz! Cassidy: Zuo... Moneta wpadła do ust Cassidy. McKey: Dalej bezpieczny jest Kenneth! Kenneth: No to fajnie... Lukaninho: Prawdziwi faceci zostali, co? McKey: I Fer! Fer: uff... Fer i Kenneth złapali monety. McKey: Została was czwórka. Diva, Porażka Życiowa i Druga Porażka Życiowa.'' Kimberly i Arian: Hej! Fatima: Widzicie... mówiłam... McKey: Mimo iż zdziwiłam się, że Kimberly ma tak mało głosów... to zostaje! Kimberly: Tak! McKey: Ehh... Kimberly złapała monetę. Fatima: Halo?! Ktoś głosował na mnie? Na kapitankę zajebistej drużyny Bitch please?! Arian: Oj tak! Kochają cię! Fatima: Moja krew aż się zagotowała! O nie jeszcze się spocę! McKey: A ostatnia moneta wędruje do... Ekran podzielił się. Z prawa był przerażony Arian, a z drugiej strony była fatima, otoczona przez wiatraki. McKey: Dla Fatimy! Fatima: No nareszcie! Cieszcie się, że mnie nie wywaliliście, bo inaczej... Kimberly: Co?! Nie!!! Kimberly zaczęła krzyczeć do nieba. McKey: Ok... to było dziwne... Arian... to już twój koniec. Arian: Ale... Ochrona wyrzuciła Arian'a z pociągu z zapałką i słownikiem. Fer: Po tym zostanie ślad... Kenneth: Oj tak... McKey: I tak zeszliśmy do finałowej trzynastki. Kto jako następny porzegna się z programem i jaki kraj odwiedzimy w kolejnym odcinku? Tego dowiecie się już niedługo tylko w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie!!! Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej suknii płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej suknii stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Arian kroczy przez jakieś miasto. Arian: Nie wierzę, że odpadłem... racja no w sumie przeze mnie przegraliśmy, ale to ni był powód by mnie eliminować. Cóż. Oficjalnie skończyłem z Fatimą. Zdenerwowała mnie. Ale i tak ją kocham... Arian wpadł na osobę w białym płaszczu. Arian: Hej! Papież: Wybacz... Papież odszedł. Arian: Ok... to było dziwne. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie